For Everything You've Done
by ivison-levan
Summary: Every great love has a great story.Luke found a letter.Is it the end of that unique love or the beginning of their life together?Read this and you'll find out.One shot.


I want to say a big Thank You to my beta reader-Rebecca (RedMagic).She helped me so much.

_**The story begins before the last scene of season 5. There isn't the moment with the call at the airport because Lucas found a letter on his night-table and he didn't go to the airport. Actually he went there but not for that.**_

Lucas,

I never thought that I would say this but … things are changing. You hurt me more than anyone in my life has ever with the words "I hate you." I hope nobody ever says anything like that to you because honestly it hurts so badly. I wouldn't be able to tell you that I hate you because it's not true. The only one thing I can tell you is that I love you. I will always love you, no matter what you do or don't do.

But if I have to be sincere, your "I do" to Lindsay in the church hurts more. I'm never going to forget it. It's like a wound in my heart but I don't want it to heal, that way I will always have the proof that you gave up on us. You know I'm right. You were afraid to wait or you just couldn't. I put your love against the test of time and you gave up. Maybe when I told you I wasn't ready I already knew that you would leave me. People always do it, Luke, you know that. I hate these words because nothing in my life is more real than them. I thought…I was hoping that you wouldn't do it but like everybody else in my life you left me. Actually there is one person who left me and then came back-Brooke. You, Lucas, were the reason I ruined the most important thing to me, my friendship with her, not once but twice. But she, in contrast to you, came back because of me, because of the person who I am and because of all moments we've been through. Maybe you just never loved me enough to have the courage to come back.

Your past and present relationships with Brooke and Lindsay don't upset me, but you hurt me with the two novels you wrote about me and which I understood later, didn't really mean anything. The words you wrote in them… they are so empty. Tell me why, Lucas? Why did you have to do that? Is it possible all the pain you caused me wasn't enough for you?

Do you know… I feel sorry for Lindsay. She didn't marry you because of all those empty false words about the comet which brought meaning to your life. If there was a way for her to understand that it was a lie… you two would be happily married. But on the other side I'm happy for her- she rid herself of you. Who knows- maybe you would have eventually caused her the same pain you cause me.

And now I want to ask you something and please try to tell me only one person. Who is standing next to you in your happiest and most painful moment? Can you answer me? I can give you my answer- you. You are the guy who made me the happiest and unhappiest person. You were the man who inspired confidence in me and told me that he loved me and I was the one for him. At the same time you were that one who said to me that I ruined his life. Luke, I want you to know I'm not sorry even if that is so, because the only one way for me not to ruin your life would be if the two of us had never gotten together and that is something I wouldn't endure. Because that day beside the river, on that memorable day I met Lucas Scott, that moment my life turned upside down in the best and worst ways. But you were different then, now you are more like a lost soul trying to find itself while lying and insulting the people you once claimed to love.

Try to find the real Lucas Scott again- maybe he is the person you are now but if he's not, go to the woman you love and be happy and let her help you to be you again. Give my kind regards to Lindsay because I'm leaving and won't be able to do it.

For everything you've done!

Love,

Peyton

When Lucas finished reading Peyton's letter he was at a loss for words. But in his mind there were some things he wanted to think over.

First of all- the last words "For everything you've done". Deb wrote this sentence on a small slip of paper when she tried to kill Dan. He murdered Keith and ruined the lives of so many people, and now reading these words about him, Lucas felt like a murderer. And he knew he was; a killer of hearts- Lindsay, Peyton, and Brooke.

Second- he knew the answer to the question when and who made him the happiest and unhappiest person. The happiest is almost every time when he is with Peyton and unhappiest is now-reading this letter and feeling the pain in Peyton's soul. The answer to her question is one- she is.

Her words about him being a lost soul are so right…

Lucas stopped the blame of himself and quickly grabbed his car keys. He was going to the airport. When he arrived he looked at "Departures". But where was Peyton going, how could he find it out?

All of a sudden he noticed that the earliest flight was to Vegas and he instantly understood where she wanted to go. He looked around and he saw her.

Peyton was preparing to pass the control and get on the plane. Luke ran after her and took her hand.

"Wait! You can't leave, you shouldn't. Please, listen to me because if you don't and you get on the plane, you will be just like every other people-always-leave person. But you're not like them, Peyton. Please…"

She looked at him. Her eyes were empty and Lucas was afraid of the fact that maybe it was too late to correct his mistakes.

But she said:

"I'll give you two minutes and then I'm leaving."

"Okay, I'll try… I didn't stop to think about how I lost Lindsay and how stupid I am until yesterday. Yes, it's true because of you, not because of her. How could I let you go, how could I betray you- you and me? I'm going to say that for second time- it's you, Peyton, you are standing next to me when all my dreams come true. My two novels aren't useless, they're true, they describe the woman I love- you. Yes, I'm lost I have been for quite a while but I can't find myself with anyone but you. You said to me- find the woman who make you happy and _be_ happy. And… I'm here Peyton! I want to tell you so many things but the most important is that I'm sorry for everything I've done. I can't turn back time… but I want that most of all."

"You want that more than to be with me?

"No, never. Please stay here, give me a chance. I love you, I want you, I need you and I know that you love me too…"

Peyton kissed him. He smiled and said:

"What are we doing here? Let's go!"

"And what about Lindsay? What about my letter?"

"They're not important. Peyt, I love you. That was never enough before but this time it is. This time we have to accept the fact – we love each other unconditionally. We don't have to look to the past or think about the future."

"I love you, too."

Lucas kissed her and they set out for the airport's exit.

"Baby, I realized so many things thanks to the words in your letter. But please forgive me, forget them… Maybe they were true for some time but your letter helped me to realize again that I have always loved you and you are the woman who makes me happy. Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Luke… I'm sorry" Peyton laughed "I won't do that. Maybe our fate doesn't want us to get married. I just want to be happy. You said- the only thing important now is that we love each other and this time _that's enough_."

"You refused my proposal for second time… but now I can definitely deal with it."

Lucas smiled and kissed Peyton again.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **__**- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

**It's my first translated fanfiction.I wrote one about Brase and Leyton and I like it more than this but It's 23 pages and I don't have enough time to translate it to English.I want to be honest with you and you have to know that the idea about a letter from Peyton to Lucas is not mine.I really like LeytonIsLove3's Peyton's letter and I decided to write my version.So if you like my fanfiction,you can read and "I'll be seeing you" from LeytonIsLove3.It's amazing.Thanks for reading and please review-it's important to me.**


End file.
